familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fairmount Cemetery, Newark, New Jersey
|type = Non denominational |owner = |size = |graves= 150,000 |website = Fairmount Cemetery |findagrave = Findagrave |political = Political Graveyard }} thumb|190px|The Krueger Mausoleum thumb|190px|The Setters' Monument Fairmount Cemetery is a Victorian cemetery in the West Ward of Newark, New Jersey, in the neighborhood of Fairmount. It opened in 1855, shortly after the Newark City Council banned burials in the central city due to fears that bodies spread yellow fever. The first burial in Fairmount Cemetery was a 24-year-old man named Lewis J. Pierson. Fairmount is still accepting interments. Along with Mount Pleasant Cemetery, Fairmount has the graves of Newark’s most eminent turn of the century citizens. Clara Maass, who gave her life in the investigation of yellow fever. A high proportion of the graves belong to German families. Fairmount Cemetery has beautiful trees, rolling hills, and intricately carved monuments. By the old South Orange Avenue entrance there is the recently restored zinc Settlers' Monument, commemorating the founders of Newark. There is also a Civil War memorial. The modern entrance to Fairmount Cemetery is on Central Avenue. Notable burials *Harriet Adams (1893-1982), pseudonymous author of many books in the Nancy Drew series and a few in the Hardy Boys series.Harriet Stratemeyer Adams, Find A Grave. Accessed August 23, 2007. *Peter Angelo Cavicchia (1879-1967) *Gottfried Krueger, brewer *Henry Meade Doremus *Thomas Dunn English (1819-1902), represented New Jersey's 6th congressional district from 1891 to 1895.Thomas Dunn English profile, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 12, 2007. *Christian William Feigenspan (1836-1939), president of Newark's Feigenspan Brewing Company.Christian W. Feigenspan, Find A Grave. Accessed August 23, 2007. *James Fairman Fielder (1867-1954), Governor of New Jersey 1913-1917 *William Henry Frederick Fiedler (1847-1919), represented New Jersey's 6th congressional district from 1883 to 1885.William Henry Frederick Fiedler profile, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 13, 2007. *Gwen Guthrie (1950-1999), singer-songwriter. Gwen Guthrie, Find A Grave. Accessed August 23, 2007. *Fred A. Hartley, Jr. (1902-1969) *Henry Lang (1828-1897), mayor of Newark, NJ 1882-1883 *Frederick Lehlbach (1876-1937) *Herman Lehlbach (1845-1904), represented New Jersey's 6th congressional district from 1885 to 1889.Herman Lehlbach profile, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed August 13, 2007. *Clara Maass (1876-1901), nurse who died as a result of volunteering for medical experiments to study yellow fever. Clara Louise Maass, Find A Grave. Accessed August 23, 2007. *Gerhard Heinrich Mennen, of the Mennen Corporation *William Heinrich Mennen, of the Mennen Corporation *Le Gage Pratt (1852-1911) *Charles Emil Henry Stengel (1857-1914), Newark patent leather manufacturer who survived the sinking of the RMS Titanic in 1912. *Annie May Morris Stengel (1868-1956), wife of Charles Emil Henry Stengel, and also a survivor of the sinking of the RMS Titanic in 1912. *Bert Leslie (1871-1933), Vaudeville comedian and Broadway actor. Vaudeville act Hogan "The King of Slang" 1902-1910. Broadway show "Naughty Marietta" 1910. One of the original "White Rats" (prelude to the Actor's Guild). References External links *Newark History Tour of Fairmount *Fairmount Cemetery at The Political Graveyard *Fairmount Cemetery at Find A Grave Category:Cemeteries in Essex County, New Jersey Category:Geography of Newark, New Jersey Category:Monuments and memorials in New Jersey Category:Burials at Fairmount Cemetery, Newark, New Jersey